EP 1 699 971 B1 discloses a laundry drying apparatus having a rotatable drum adapted to receive laundry to be dried. A control unit is provided to control the drying cycle. The drying cycle has an anti-crease phase in which the laundry is periodically moved and periodically not moved. The movement of the laundry during the anti-crease phase is dependent on specific parameters like progressing time, laundry temperature or residual humidity of the laundry. The anti-crease phase shall avoid creases in the laundry.